My Best Friend
by Hearts Desire
Summary: {Repost} Jeff Hardy thinks back to the days when he was an outcast in school and how his life was changed by one man slash


A/N-Here's another one I had posted under my other account that I decided to move. Um, once again thanks to Nikki for the lyrics and idea. This one is for you!  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Best Friend"  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
I never had no one  
  
I could count on  
  
I've been let down so many times  
  
I was tired of hurtin'  
  
So tired of searchin'  
  
'Til you walked into my life  
  
It was a feelin'  
  
I'd never known  
  
And for the first time  
  
I didn't feel alone  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
It's funny, actually. All my life, I've been the outcast. The guy who roamed the halls without a friend at his side. I was the kid no one wanted to befriend, or was to afraid to. I had the coloured hair and the eyeliner. I had the torn shirts, the baggy pants, the worn in sneakers.  
  
Of course, Matt was always there at school, but most of the time he acted like he didn't even know me. Of course, when I got in trouble, he knew me ... yelling at me in front of everyone, but other than that, I might as well have been a glitch.  
  
But the first day of school, grade ... seven or eight I believe, that's when I met you and everything changed.  
  
  
  
You came in to my seventh block history class. There were only two seats in the class since everyone liked it and wanted in. One of those seats was in the back with me. There were only two seats back there and no one else wanted to be there. But you, you came over.  
  
You stood at least ten feet away from the guidence officer, looking around the room, but not at anyone really. The officer introduced you to Mr. Henderson then told you to sit whereever you wanted and handed you a book. You sat by me.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
You're more than a lover  
  
There could never be another  
  
To make me feel the way you do  
  
Oh we just get closer  
  
I fall in love all over  
  
Everytime I look at you  
  
I don't know where I'd be  
  
Without you here with me  
  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
  
You're my best friend  
  
You're my best friend  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
After that day, we started hanging out inseperably. You were always there for me and I was always there for you. When I fought with dad or Matt, I knew I could always go to your house. When you got in fights with people, or broke up with someone, or were just upset over everything that has happened in your life, you knew that my door was always open.  
  
Dad and Matt, they immediately took you in as family. Especially after dad found out what all you've been through, what with your dad and all.  
  
You were the only person who was like me and who would like me just like I am. You had the same sense of style, the same taste in things. We were so close. That's probably why it hit me so hard when I found out you were dating your first REAL boyfriend.  
  
I had known for a long time you were bisexual. You didn't deny it or try to cover it up, which is one of the things you'll do that I would never. You dated this guy, maybe twice your weight, all in muscle, and was around six feet tall. You met him at a drag race somewhere downtown, somewhere I'd probably never go.  
  
It was so apparent you two were in love. You'd go out all the time and stopped spending so much time with me.Then, one night, you showed up on my doorstep in the rain. The cops had busted a drag you guys were at and your boyfriend had left you to fend for yourself. He ran off, and locked himself in his car.   
  
When you got to his car, he wouldn't let you in and there was another guy in your seat. ou never saw him again. You were devistated. You stayed at my house for three days, up in my room, refusing to talk about it. I'd never seen you so defenseless.  
  
But I was there for you. When you wanted me to hold you, I did. When you wanted to just curl up and die, I pulled you out of depression. When you finally felt good enough to go back out into the world, I helped you. You'd do the same thing for me. You helped me through worse, like when we had the first memorial for my mom.  
  
You were my best friend, I was yours, and I never thought we'd be anything more.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
You stand by me  
  
And you believe in me  
  
Like nobody ever has  
  
When my world goes crazy  
  
You're right there to save me  
  
You make me see how much I have  
  
And I still tremble  
  
When we touch  
  
And oh the look in your eyes  
  
When we make love  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
But that day, when you were maybe 19, and I was 20, you came over to my house and completely changed everything. You had gotten the call to go to WCW. While I was in the WWF, a so-called "rival" of WCW, I was still so happy for you. You were finally living your dream and we were doing it together.  
  
You were happy, too. So happy, infact, you jumped right into my arms and kissed me. I was in total shock, but I did nothing to stop it. It's what I'd wanted for so long, but couldn't tell you. You hopped from my arms and came into the house. I immediately caught the look on your face. It was the look like you thought you had done something wrong.  
  
You started stammering apologies, pacing back and forth. Something about how you were sorry but had wanted that for so long. And that's all I needed. I quickly stopped your seemingly endless flow of words and seered you a kiss. You moaned and melted into it, and to tell the truth, I was too.  
  
Somehow, we found ourselves in my room. We were lucky that Matt was gone cause we'd have given him one hell of a show. Not that it would have mattered if he was there, we were too caught up to stop. And by the time you had to catch your plane the next morning, we had mentally and physically memorized each others bodies.  
  
You laying against the sheets, open and waiting for me to screw the hell outta ya is something I can't get out of my mind or heart if I wanted to. Which I don't. You're too lovely. And that's just the image I want to come home to for the rest of my life.  
  
  
  
"It's Your Love"  
  
Dancin' in the dark  
  
Middle of the night  
  
Takin' your heart   
  
And holdin' it tight  
  
Emotional touch  
  
Touchin' my skin  
  
And askin' you to do  
  
What you've been doing all over again  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Vince could have done any better timing, to be honest.  
  
The day that he signed you to the WWE was the day of our third anniversary. We were both home, my home that you had moved into nearly a year ago, and Vince called. Hell ova good timing, too, cause any earlier he had caught us in the middlea something he would never want to be!  
  
But he called and said that he was bringing you up from OVW and wanted you in a storyline as soon as possible. You'd be going to the Smackdown! tapings that Tuesday, the same city Raw was at. God, we were both so excited we hopped right back into the sex again.  
  
Shane always said that any other couple would be seperated already cause someone would think it was only about the sex ... but let's not get into that right now. Shane's just proving once again that he hasn't been laid in a loooooong time.  
  
That night, I took you out to that new dance club that had opened downtown to celebrate. We even got up on the dance stage for a little while. You had a lot to drink and promptly passed out almost as soon as we got back in the car. But even then, we had spent the night together and danced and had fun and you still looked hot as hell, even passed out and plastered off your ass.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Oh it's a beautiful thing  
  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
  
I just gotta let you know  
  
What it is that won't let me go  
  
It's your love  
  
It just does something to me  
  
It sends a shock right through me  
  
I can't get enough  
  
And if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
  
Oh it's your love  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Who knows where I'd be right now. I might be in jail, alone at home, or even dead. If no one had ever talked to me or hung out with me like you did, I might be sitting in a trailer with a beer bottle in my hand and a gun in the other.  
  
I might be some kind of psychopath locked up in an psyc ward or something like that, heavily drugged on medication and out of my mind.  
  
I might be one of those guys you read about on t.v who was abandoned as a kid and ended up commiting suicide in their attic right before graduation.  
  
But I'm not. ANd it's cause you talked to me. You love me. You care for me. And I couldn't imagine this world without you. I couldn't even imagine being dead without you. As long as I'm breathing, I'll be all for you. And I know you will be, too,.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Better than I was  
  
More than I am  
  
And all of this happened  
  
By takin' your hand  
  
And who I am now  
  
Is who I wanted to be  
  
And now that we're together  
  
I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free  
  
Oh it's a beautiful thing  
  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
  
And if you asked me why I changed  
  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Even now, years later from our first meeting, you're still the only one who can see through me. You can see past the hair dye, the body paint, the glow in the dark and you see who I really am.  
  
Someone who is madly in love with you and who is being madly loved back.  
  
Someone who'll be with you forever.  
  
Someone who will have someone to go home with when we're actually at home.  
  
Someone who has someone to grow old with.  
  
Someone who has the privilege of having you as a best friend and lover.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
It's your love  
  
It just does something to me  
  
It sends a shock right through me  
  
I can't get enough  
  
And if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
  
Oh it's your love  
  
Oh it's a beautiful thing  
  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
  
I just gotta let you know  
  
What it is that won't let me go  
  
It's your love  
  
It just does something to me  
  
It sends a shock right through me  
  
I can't get enough  
  
And if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
  
Oh it's your love  
  
It's your love  
  
It's your love  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
